


Crazy Ex-Girlfriend

by Jess81



Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romantic Fluff, possessive ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: Second work of my big collegeFirst work: Gray and Juvia are friends. She was dating Bora but he dumped her. So she found some comfort in Gray's arms. They say it's just sex and all but is it really?On this one, Erza has a date with her crush Jellal. It's all rainbows and unicorns until Ultear enters.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: College Aus Love Actually Style [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973566
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Erza was very nervous but the date went fine. More than fine honestly. He told

her to dress casual so she chose a nice blouse and a pair of black jeans. Her

friend Mirajane told her she had a ‘killer butt’ in them. A bit of gloss and

perfume. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hair. She tried a ponytail but it 

made her look too serious. She let them loose as usual. She hoped it wasn’t too

plain. She wondered if she would look nice with curly hair but it was too late to 

consider that option. He knocked on her door and she almost melted in a puddle

when she opened. He looked so handsome ! He smiled and complimented her.

Puddle Erza came back to her senses and they left to the restaurant. She was

tense at first but she relaxed because Jellal was easy to talk to. The food was

good and he didn’t judge her when she took dessert. He asked her out with

cake after all. They were walking home. It was a nice moment under the stars. 

Erza : So tell me…

He turned towards her. 

Erza : What’s with the tattoo ? *she pointed at his face*

Jellal : The rebellion of a 18-year-old. My Dad didn’t want me to have one.

Erza : So you thought a red arrow on your face was the answer ?

Jellal : That’s not an arrow ! That’s…

She raised an eyebrow.

Jellal : Alright, I don’t know how to explain it but that’s not an arrow. It’s a symbol that makes me look badass.

Erza : You’re right, it fits you.

Jellal : Thanks. Erza ?

Erza : Yeah ? 

Jellal : What do you think about kissing on the first date ?

Erza : I-I don’t mind.

Her heart started to beat really fast. They had stopped walking and were

standing under a street lamp. 

Jellal : I really love your hair *he gently grabbed a strand*

Erza : Thanks.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. 

Later

Mirajane : *she looked up from her magazine* Someone is in a good mood.

Erza : Mmmm mmm *she closed the door*

Mirajane : So ? 

Erza : The date was very nice *she took off her shoes*

Mirajane : Details, please !

Erza : *she giggled* We kissed.

A lot actually. Her lips were swollen but she loved it.

Mirajane : My, my…

Erza : *she layed on her bed* I feel so lucky. I really like Jellal.

Mirajane : I know.

Half the girls taking English class ‘liked’ him. She understood why. He was

handsome and sweet. Mirajane Strauss was not one of those girls. Her heart

was beating for someone else. It was her secret. No one knew, not even Erza. 

Erza : I still can’t believe he asked me out. He could have picked any other girl.

Mirajane : No. Don’t sell yourself short, he’s lucky to have you.

Her friend played with her hair.

Mirajane : *she smiled* I bet he loved your hair. 

Erza : He did.

Mirajane : Told you it was your best asset.

Erza’s phone made a noise.

Erza : It’s Jellal.

Mirajane : What does he say ?

Erza : ‘I already miss you’.

Mirajane : Awwww he’s a keeper. And quite smitten with you.

Erza : *she blushed* Maybe. What about you ? Anyone caught your eyes ?

Mirajane : *she lied* No.

Erza : That’s a shame. You deserve a special someone. 

Mirajane : I’m not dead yet. 

The next day

Erza left her class. She was glad it was the last of the day. She had reading and

work to do. And daydream about Jellal. She almost giggled.

?: You’re Erza, right ?

Erza : Yes, that’s me.

?: I’m Ultear.

Erza : Excuse me but do I know you ? We have a class in common ?

Ultear : No, I’m Jellal’s ex-girlfriend.

Erza : Oh.

It was awkward. She was aware he probably had exes but she never expected to

meet one.

Ultear : I’m here to warn you.

Erza : About what ?

Ultear : About Jellal. He’s not what he seems. He’s not nice.

Erza : What ?

Ultear : You think he’s sweet but in fact he’s abusive.

Erza : What did he do to you ?

Ultear : I can’t tell you. It’s too much…

Erza : I...Ok, thanks for the heads up.

Ultear : I just want to help. Remember, don’t trust Jellal *she left*

The red hair woman had to sit down. She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t

even know that girl. But she didn’t know Jellal that much either. He seemed

very charming but what if it was trick ? Erza didn’t know what to believe

anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Jellal was walking on the campus. It was so sunny today you wouldn’t believe it

was almost winter. His eyes caught his favorite red-haired girl and he grinned.

She didn’t see him. He sneaked on her and placed his hands over her eyes.

Jellal : Guess who ?

She stiffened and pulled away.

Jellal : *he frowned* You’re not happy to see me ?

Erza : I...I think I have to go.

Jellal : Erza, what’s wrong ?

Erza : Do you have time to talk ?

She didn’t want to at first but when she looked in his eyes she saw he was

sincere. There was always two sides to a story, right ?

Jellal : Of course.

He was worried. What did he do wrong ? Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed her.

Maybe she had a change of heart and thought they were going too fast. But her 

lips were too tempting and it would have been a crime to not kiss them. 

Erza : Let’s go to the coffee shop over there.

He followed her in silence wondering if it was over before it even started. They

ordered coffees and sat down. 

Erza : Yesterday I met Ultear.

He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t expect that.

Erza : Is she really your ex ?

Jellal : Yes *he took a sip*

Erza : I need to know.

Jellal : To know what ?

Erza : Look, she told me...She told me you were abusive.

Jellal : *his eyes widened* Abusive ? Like beating her ?

She nodded.

Jellal : That’s not true !

Some people looked at him.

Jellal : *he lowered his voice* I would never do that. You have to trust me.

Erza : I don’t know what to do.

Jellal : Can you at least listen ?

Erza : Yes. 

Now he knew why she acted weird. Why she chose a public place. She was

scared he would hit her. 

Jellal : I dated her last year. At first it was good, even great sometimes. She seemed to be a peach but then…

Erza : Then ?

Jellal : She started to ask many questions about what I did when I wasn’t with her. If I met up with anyone. I often caught her looking through my phone. She was getting more and more jealous. I wasn’t happy with her anymore. I was suffocating so I broke things off. 

Erza : How did she take it ?

Jellal : Not good as you can guess but I haven’t seen her in months. You have to believe me when I say I’d never hit a woman. 

Erza : *she sighed* I’m sorry that I almost believed her.

Jellal : You never know. Oh god, why did she do that ? I could have lost you, my job, everything !

Erza : But you didn’t *she grabbed his hands*

Jellal : Are you sure ? You could have believed her and gone to the police.

Erza : I thought about it but my instinct told me not to. I didn’t know Ultear and she didn’t tell me exactly that you beat her. I needed to hear what you had to say.

Jellal : Will you stay with me ?

Ezra : Yes *she kissed him*

He kissed her back running his hand through her hair. 

Ezra : Did she lie to other girls ?

Jellal : She didn’t have to *he scratched his jaw* Actually there was no girl between Ultear and you.

Erza : Oh.

Jellal : I wasn’t ready to date again but when you started English class this semester...I wanted to know you.

Erza : *she blushed* So sweet.

Later

For once he hoped she hadn’t moved away. She used to live just outside

campus. He rang her doorbell impatiently.

Ultear : I’m coming ! *she opened the door and smiled* Oh, it’s you. Sorry, I didn’t expect your visit and the place is a bit of a mess. 

Jellal : This is not a social call. I don’t even want to come in.

Ultear : Then why are you here ?

Jellal : Why did you lie to Erza ?!

Ultear : What did she tell you ?

Jellal : I can’t believe you told her I was a woman beater.

Ultear : *she winced* Maybe she’s the liar. 

Jellal : And why would she do that ? I’m not buying your bullshit.

Ultear : *her face hardened* Why couldn’t she just run away ? She had to trust you !

Jellal : What ? Don’t tell me you did all of this to win me back ?

Ultear : I thought she’d be scared.

Jellal : She’s stronger than you think. Ultear, I don’t want to get back together with you. I’m not in love with you anymore.

Ultear : But we had something good !

Jellal : No, we didn’t. You were possessive and I don’t want that. Please, leave Erza and me alone *he walked away*

Ultear : You’ll regret that !


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later

Erza : Are you sure you’re ok with me borrowing your car ?

Mirajane : Yes, now go.

Erza : You’re the best, I’ll see you later *she grabbed the keys*

Mirajane : Be careful.

Erza : Yes mom *she left*

She knew how to drive but her car was on repair at the moment. She had to go

to a part-time job interview and Mira’s car was a lifesaver. The company was a

bit outside of town. She drove away and put her playlist on. She sang along her

fav songs not caring if she was a lame singer. There were not a lot of people on

the road and she noticed another car following her. She didn’t pay much

attention to it at first. She guessed they were going in the same direction. The

car suddenly picked up their speed. 

Erza : What the…

Surely the car just wanted to go past her. People were always in a hurry these 

days ! But they didn’t leave. Instead they hit her car from behind. Erza let out a

small scream and gripped the steering wheel. Her heart was beating fast and

she had trouble breathing. She saw the driver. It was Ultear. She had a crazy

look in her eyes. A cold shiver ran down Erza’s spine. She knew the young

woman wanted to kill her. The redhaired had no idea how to escape but she

pressed the pedal down. She needed to reach a safe place. The car sped away.

Unfortunatly for her Ultear did the same. She was determined. She had to

erase Ezra from existence ! She didn’t understand why Jellal chose her. She

saw red and rushed to Erza’s car once again. This time Ultear hit the car more

than once. Erza lost control and met a tree. Her bully wanted to make sure she

was gone but she saw another car. She rode away in a hurry. 

Erza woke up at the hospital. She looked around and noticed her friends. 

Mirajane : Erza, you’re alive !

Erza : *she groaned* Don’t shout.

Mirajane : Sorry.

Gray : We called your parents. They can be here tomorrow.

The young woman noticed the presence of him and Juvia.

Juvia : I’m glad you’re fine. Well, -ish.

Erza : Thanks.

The blue-haired girl was right. Erza had a broken leg, multiple cuts and bruises. She asked for some water and drank a few sips slowly. 

Erza : Jellal ?

Mirajane : On his way here. 

Erza : *she nodded* Sorry about your car.

Mirajane : You think I care about that ? We almost lost you !

Erza : *she winced in pain* Turns out I’m hard to kill.

Jellal went in the elevator holding a bouquet of roses. He was a wreck of

different emotions. How could things had gone so bad so quickly ? He walked

to Erza’s room feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She wasn’t alone and he was grateful for that. He was surprised to see her

smile despite her bruised face. 

Erza : Jellal, I’m so happy to see you.

Mirajane : We should go. 

Gray : Yeah *he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand*

Juvia : I agree. Get better, Erza.

They said goodbye and left. 

Jellal : *he cleared his throat* I bought you flowers.

Erza : Thanks.

Jellal : Oh Erza, I’m so sorry…

Erza : It’s not your fault.

Jellal : But it was ! Ultear did this to you because of me !

Erza : *she tensed* How do you know it was her ?

Jellal : There was a witness. They called the ambulance and the cops.

Erza : So she was arrested ?

Jellal : Yes.

Erza : I want to press charges. She’s crazy !

Jellal : *he sighed* I wish I had known how much.

Erza : But you didn’t.

Jellal : I’m feel like I should have known somehow. 

Erza : This conversation is going nowhere *she patted the free space next to her* Come here.

He did as told but very carefully afraid to break her even more.

Erza : You couldn’t control Ultear’s actions. You just didn’t know.

Jellal : Maybe you’d be safer without me.

Erza : What ?

Jellal : I’m obviously a trouble magnet.

Erza : So your plan is to leave me when I’m vulnerable and need you ?

Jellal : I don’t want to leave.

Erza : Then stay ! Stay and we’ll figure this out together.

Jellal : I…

Erza : Unless you don’t want to be in a relationship anymore. Maybe it’s too complicated and scary.

Jellal : It is. You don’t know the courage it took me to ask your friend Mirajane about things you liked.

So it was the white-haired woman. She had wondered how he knew about her 

love affair with strawberry cakes.

Jellal : It was even harder to ask you out. I mean I was scared of rejection.

Erza : *she giggled a little but winced* And I thought you’d never think about me.

Jellal : How could I ? *he smiled a little* I want to stay.

Erza : *she managed to place a small kiss on his lips* Then it’s settled.

Jellal : Yeah, you’re stuck with me now.

Erza : Poor me.

He kissed her.


End file.
